


Captive Prince

by r3zuri



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Torture, Chains, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Noct Week, Hurt Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3zuri/pseuds/r3zuri
Summary: Noctis is captured and tortured.





	Captive Prince

**Author's Note:**

> For [HurtNoctWeek](https://hurt-noct-week.tumblr.com) Day 5: Restrained


End file.
